AmericaxReader - Happy Birthday, Alfred!
by Ryxbantti
Summary: Happy 4th of July, readers! Here is a little something to celebrate, where you wish Alfred a happy birthday. Enjoy.


Arms contorted behind your back, you fumbled around with the tie on your festive, patriotic bikini. You sighed in relief when you _finally_ managed to get the ties to tie properly. You adjusted your breasts, then struck a sexy pose for the mirror.

The navy blue top with white stars all over made your breasts look fantastic. It wasn't all that uncomfortable either! Right at the smallest part of your waist, sat the band of the bikini bottoms. They were high waisted, and the design was a slimming pattern of vertical red and white stripes. Alfred would most definitely enjoy this on his birthday. You fluffed up your hair before you left the room to go surprise him.

The last you had checked, Alfred was sitting on the couch, playing his video games. And as far as you could hear, he still was. You gingerly moved down the stairs in an attempt to avoid rousing his attention, but that failed when you forgot about the one step on the stairs that creaked under any amount of froze immediately when a not so quiet squeak sounded and you heard Alfred call, "_, is that you on the stairs?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

He cackled once, and loudly at that.

"I don't know, that's a good question. Are you going to the kitchen?"

"Uh, no but what do you want?"

'I am not making him a meal, if that's what he wants... Not that kind of meal anyways.' You think, smirking all the while.

"Can you get me the can of whipped cream? It's my birthday, so I figure I can skimp on my diet today."

For a moment you wanted to just walk out and pull his mind away from the whipped cream, but then a particularly arousing idea crossed your mind.

"Sure thing honey." You chortled.

"Thanks kitten."

After your short detour to the kitchen, you made your way out to Alfred. Stopping in the doorway, you leaned up against it, whipped cream in hand. As expected, he was sitting with his back to you, busy with the latest Assassin's Creed game. You waited a moment to see if he would wonder what was taking so long and turn around, but he was too consumed with killing Templars, guards, and the like. It didn't take long for you to grow tired of waiting.

"Alfred, pause the game."

You hit him with your serious, but sultry voice and sure enough the pause menu popped up almost immediately. Turning around, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of you leaning up against the doorway, looking very sexy in that bikini.

"Oh..." He grinned. "...Look at you."

You grinned back as you straightened and began your walk towards him.

"You like?"

"Mmm, I really like. My colors look good on you."

You couldn't help the blush that sprung up on your cheeks. His compliments never ceased to have that effect on you.

"Thank you, I was hoping you would like your birthday present."

"Dude! Best birthday present ever!"

You giggled softly in response.

Right before you reached him, he leaned forward and set the controller down on the coffee table, then leaned back again, waiting to see where you were going to take this. Already the pair of pants he had on were starting to look tighter than usual. As you took your seat on his lap, you idly shook the can of whipped cream.

"So, birthday boy, do you still want the whipped cream?"

"Of course." He carefully reached out and took the can from you. "But, I have a better idea for how I want to eat it."

Excitement started to bubble up inside you; things were going as planned, as far as you could tell. He held the can out of the way, as he leaned into you and gently placed his lips on yours.

While the two of you kissed, Alfred took to untying the ties of your bikini top with his free hand. Soon enough your breasts were free, and he was now pulling his lips away from you so that he could pull the bikini over your head. Rather than throwing it on the floor like he usually would, he carefully set it on the couch next to the two of you.

"Can't let the stars and stripes touch the floor, no matter how they're being used." He winked, a half grin spread across his face. "Now... on to that whipped cream."

He gave the can one final shake before he pressed the nozzle and the fluffy dessert billowed out of the can and onto your left breast. You hissed at the coldness of it, arching your back, jutting your chest towards his face in the process. He hummed in approval, then squirted a generous amount of whipped cream onto your other breast. The cold soaked into the sensitive skin of your nipples and made them almost painfully hard.

Your skin tingled with the anticipation of his tongue and mouth licking every bit of that cream off of you. He didn't keep you waiting long. A deep moan escaped your lips the second his warm tongue delved into the whipped cream, making contact with your skin. He held you against himself, hand spread across your back, as he licked the cream off of you. Your breathing became quick and shallow from the excitement, which was sparked with each flick of his tongue.

Alfred gave your left nipple a final lick before moving on to the right. One of your hands found his shoulder, and the other moved up and twisted into his hair. You gave Nantucket—his adorable cowlick—a gentle tug, eliciting a deep moan from him. In retaliation, he grew more aggressive about licking the cream from your breast, incorporating sucking and even light nibbling into the process.

Soon, all of the cream was gone from your breasts, but he continued to suck and lick at your supple breasts. Each spot he focused on was left red, and would surely end up turning into a deep purple and red hickey later.

His arousal was pressing into you through all of the remaining layers of clothing you two moaned and rolled your hips, rubbing yourself against him, desperate for friction. Alfred unlatched himself from your breast and groaned. Suddenly you were being flipped, squealing all the way, and your back came in contact with the couch.

Once settled, Alfred impatiently hooked his fingers in the waistband of your bikini bottoms and tugged them down. You lifted your hips so he had an easier time at getting your bikini bottoms off. Those got laid out over the back of the sofa. He delved his fingers in between your lower lips, rubbing you slowly. Your whole body flinched at the sudden, and very welcome, invasion. He watched in amusement as you squirmed under him, soft moans dancing off your lips.

"You're so wet already, _." He hummed softly, his lips just inches from your ear. A single chill ran down your spine.

Alfred removed his hand from your heat and grabbed the whipped cream can. You watched intently, your skin growing even hotter. After giving it one last shake, he sat back and squirted a generous amount of whipped cream trailing from your belly button right down to your center. The cold of it on your most intimate parts caused you to hiss and squirm even more.

After nearly slamming the can back down on the coffee table, he dipped in. He began at your belly button, lapping at the whipped cream on your sensitive stomach all while staring you right in the eyes with his blue ones. The whipped cream slowly disappeared until he was licking the last bits of it from your mound.

"Now, for the best part." He whispered, looking up from in between your legs.

Alfred slid his arms under your legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around your left leg and lifted it up to place a soft kiss on your inner thigh. You squirmed, eager for the relief of the need aching in between your legs. Still holding on to your legs, he dipped his head down and delved his tongue in between your folds. You gasped and arched your back.

Alfred massaged your swollen nub with his tongue, hitting the spot whimpered and writhed around under him. He tightened his hold on you to keep you as still as he could. Not being able to move only seemed to intensify the feelings his tongue was creating. Suddenly, two of his fingers plunged back into your entrance. You whimpered as he pumped them in and out while he worked your clit with his tongue.

Before long, it all became too much. The knot in your stomach tightened, then exploded. Heat and pleasure coursed through you, making you cry out Alfred's name in a strangled moan. Your legs trembled on his shoulders as you rode each wave of pleasure.

When your orgasm began to fade, it left you laying there on the couch, panting. Alfred sat up, and when he knew that you were watching, licked your juices from his two mere sight of it made you tremble with need.

"I was right, that was the best part." Alfred smirked in a way that only stoked the passion in you, and you intended to let him know what he was doing to you.

"Alfred," you moaned. "I need you, in me, right _now_."

You sat up with your legs still spread to him and grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants. Oh, how you loved those sweatpants in moments like this one; they did absolutely nothing to conceal the huge erection inside them. You pulled them down, freeing his erection so it could spring up in front of you. You wrapped one hand around him and gave him a loving stroke. He shuddered slightly from your touch.

"Going right for the important bits I see." He laughed breathily.

"Of course." You giggled quietly.

Alfred took off his own shirt to reveal his washboard abs, another part of him that you loved so dearly. Other nations poked fun at him, calling him fat because of his affinity for junk food, but you knew the truth. You let go of his member and sweatpants and ran your hands up his abs. That diet had definitely been worthwhile for him.

Alfred shifted, sitting down on the couch. Momentarily confused and slightly worried, you sat up to see what he was doing. He pulled off his sweatpants the rest of the way, making you feel silly for worrying that he had changed his mind or something.

"Lay down." He said, gently pushing you onto your back with his hand as he climbed over you. You listened, laying back on the couch. He settled himself in between your legs. The tip of his member prodded at your wet entrance. Holding on to your hip, he guided his member into you. You both moaned as he buried himself inside you.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held on as Alfred buried himself in you again and again. His hips slammed into yours, making it hard for you to catch your breath even for a second. It didn't take him long to find the perfect position and rhythm that made moans fall from your lips each time. He lifted your leg up onto his shoulder, giving himself a new position that allowed him to go even deeper.

He was panting, and before long, his thrusts became erratic. You were both so close, trembling with each thrust, moaning so loud that you were sure the neighbours would complain later—not that you cared at the moment. Finally, one of his thrusts pushed you over the edge. You cried out his name as your second orgasm swept through you. Your back arched away from the couch, pushing your body into his.

With one final thrust, Alfred fell forward and shuddered, burying his face into the crook of your neck. He moaned into your neck as he came, his cock twitching and filling you with his hot seed. Spent, he laid there on top of you momentarily. You both stayed there like that, catching your breath. Neither of you wanted to do anything to ruin the post-orgasm bliss you were experiencing.

You smiled and gently stroked Alfred's hair.

"Happy birthday, Alfred. Happy 4th of July."


End file.
